Markings applied to roadway pavements to guide traffic in construction type operations usually require a temporary existence. The present invention is a new temporary, reusable, raised pavement marker. The present method of guiding traffic through or around roadway work sites involves the use of portable signs, cones, delineators, electric arrow boards, flaggers etc. The only temporary pavement markers in use today for lane lines are made of flexible plastic with an adhesive pad or an adhesive foil type tape. Temporary markings for straight arrows turn arrows, crosswalks and limit lines usually use a foil tape with adhesive backing or paint. These types of temporary markings are expensive, difficult to remove and are not reusable. Existing temporary pavement markers involve a type of chemical adhesive which limits the device to one use. The present invention utilizes a remoistenable adhesive combined with a high strength microfiber material that allows the temporary pavement markers to be easily removed and used repeatedly. Further, said markings can be used in hot, cold, wet and windy conditions.